


A Precious Gift

by All-We-Must-Be (A_Study_In_Magic)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Ada and Hecate adopt a baby, Baby Fic, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Magic/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: When Ada and Hecate stumble across a baby on the grounds of Cackles with nothing but a note, they make a decision that will change both their lives.





	A Precious Gift

* * *

 

“Ada, how are we supposed to look after a baby? I have classes to teach and you have a school to run.”

“We’ll manage, Hecate,” reassured Ada with a beaming smile when the infant reached out to grab her finger gripping it tightly.

Hecate looked down at the baby in her arms not knowing if she could take on such a responsibility. A baby was demanding and required attention around the clock. Not to mention the castle was hardly safe for a baby to live with it’s cold and dreary rooms and filled with young girls still learning the craft. Anything could happen.

“I know that you’re worried, but she has nowhere else to go. Until we know more, and manage to track down her parents, this is the safest place for her.” 

The Potion’s Mistress was at a loss for words. Surely Ada wasn’t insinuating that they look after the infant. She didn’t know the first thing about babies. The thought of being responsible for someone so small and fragile terrified her. As if sensing her thoughts, Hecate felt a sharp tug on her necklace causing her to panic. She looked down to see a tiny fist wrapped tightly around the gold chain, and the baby looking up at her with a toothless smile.

Hecate sighed inwardly, and gently tried to pry the infant to let go of the chain, but she only seemed to grip it tighter.

“You need to let go of the chain, sweetheart,” whispered Hecate smiling softly when she saw the tiny hand release her necklace letting out a squeal in happiness.  

Ada watched the tender scene, feeling her heart burst with love at Hecate’s endearment. She would have made a great mother, even though she would try to deny it.

“She needs a name.” Hecate said looking over at Ada who was staring at her with adoration. She could feel her face begin to flush, and quickly bowed her head to hide her embarrassment realising Ada must have heard her slip of the tongue.

“You’re right, Hecate. How about, Mia? It means wished for child.”

“We didn’t wish for a child though, Ada.” Hecate pointed out.

Ada hummed lost in thought, “you’re right.  There is also, Emilia, Isla, Gianna, Arabella…” 

Hecate scrunched up her nose at the list of names, Ada had suggested. While they were decent enough names, none of them seemed to suit the child. 

“Catherine, Ana, Elaina, Eudora, Freya…” Ada continued listing off the first names that came to her mind.

Hecate eyes widened, “Wait, what was the second last one.”

Ada looked at her confused, “Eudora?” 

She saw Hecate nod, and Ada gave a beaming smile, “I would say it’s very fitting. It means good gift or Goddess. A similar name meaning to someone else I know and quite fond of.”

Hecate looked back down at the baby whose eyes were now closed, as she slept peacefully. “Eudora.” She muttered in adoration. “Eudora Cackle-Hardbroom.”

Ada stood in shock, unsure if she had heard Hecate correctly. “Are you sure, Hecate?”

“Of course, if she is to stay here until further notice, we may as well give her our surnames. After all, it will be us who will be taking care of her.”

“I love the idea, Hecate, but what will we say if people ask? We can’t say we found her abandoned on the school grounds with nothing but a note. The Magic Council would put her in care.”

“Then we modify the note slightly. If people ask, we’ll say we were looking into adoption and didn’t say anything as we were waiting for approval and for the legal papers to be filed.”

“And the surname?” Ada asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hecate opened and closed her mouth not sure how to respond. She hadn’t thought that far ahead.

“How about, only if you are comfortable with the idea. Of course, you don’t have to agree.”

“What idea, Ada?” Hecate cut in, eyes softening at seeing Ada start to become flustered as she struggled to form words as to what she was thinking.

“That we decided to get married over the summer in a small hand fasting ceremony.”

Hecate’s eyes widened in shock and surprise, not expecting those words to fall from Ada’s lips. She felt her heart begin to race. While their colleagues were aware of their relationship, the idea of marriage had not once crossed her mind. It was a fantasy; a dream that she believed would never happen. She loved the smaller witch with all her heart and soul and would be proud to call Ada her wife.

“As I say, you don’t have to agree, it was just an idea.” Ada muttered nervously playing with her black and gold talisman necklace as she waited for Hecate’s answer.

"I believe your idea would solve our surname dilemma, Ada and I’m more than agreeable. Even more so, that it will also stop Dimity asking me on a daily basis how long she would have to wait until our hand fasting ceremony.”

Ada couldn’t help but laugh, “she has been asking me the same question, Hecate.”

“Why does that not surprise me.” Hecate muttered while gently rocking Eudora in her arms.

Ada fondly shook her head at Hecate’s response.  “Well, now that we have our plan in place, I believe it’s time we introduce, Eudora to our colleagues. I’m sure if we need a break, we will be able to persuade Miss Drill to babysit for us.”

“You can’t be serious? She will try to give her broomstick lessons or try and mould Eudora into being her protégé.”

“Now, now Hecate. Let’s not be overly dramatic. I’m sure Dimity wouldn’t go that far.” Ada reassure with a smile, only for it to disappear when she saw Hecate’s look of disbelief. “Would she?”

“Oh I know she would, Ada.”

“And there I thought, Aunt Dimity had a nice ring to it.”

 


End file.
